Internet protocol security (IPsec) is an example of a security protocol for securing network communications by authenticating and/or encrypting each data packet. Mutual authentication is established between a network of two or more computing system endpoints at the beginning of a communication session. However, in conventional IPsec and other similar security protocols, routers are statically configured for the secure communications for a single security level.
In an example network, a hub is a centrally located network device and spoke network devices connected to the hub. A spoke may be a branch router or an edge router. Spokes located in different geographies are connected to the same hub. In hub and spoke network, all spokes use the same hashing and encryption algorithms.
In these examples of security protocols, hub and spoke networks, and other scenarios, individual devices are forced to use the common security level rather that the optimal security level for the individual devices.